Une promesse
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: "C'est un ordre ?" demanda Diedrich. "Une requête", affirma Vincent. Diedrich prit quelques secondes de réflexion, ses yeux posés sur celui qu'il appelait Le petit Phantomhive. Difficile de croire que ce gosse quasiment muet, timide et effacé deviendrait un jour le Chien de Garde de la reine.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 95ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Promesse". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

\- C'est un ordre ? demanda Diedrich.

\- Une requête, affirma Vincent.

Diedrich prit quelques secondes de réflexion, ses yeux posés sur celui qu'il appelait _Le petit Phantomhive._ Depuis que l'allemand avait tenté de lui caresser les cheveux en un geste affectif, Ciel n'avait plus bougé des jambes de son père, entre lesquelles il s'était réfugié. Difficile de croire que ce gosse quasiment muet, timide et effacé deviendrait un jour le Chien de Garde de la reine. Diedrich ne lui donnait pas deux secondes à survivre aux épreuves que son père passait avec brio. A moins que ce ne soit ces épreuves qui, s'il y survivait, le forgeraient et lui permettraient de se sortir de toutes les situations ? Était-ce pour cela que Vincent lui demandait de veiller sur lui, au cas où lui-même viendrait à disparaître avant d'avoir appris à son fils à survivre tout en servant fidèlement la couronne ?

Ce n'était pas un secret que l'on ne pouvait à la fois être le Chien et prétendre à une longue espérance de vie. Lorsque, au Weston College, Vincent avait dû reproduire son arbre généalogique, Diedrich avait rapidement remarqué la mort prématurée d'au moins un Phantomhive par génération. Il avait compris quand Vincent avait exigé qu'il demeure son fag jusqu'en Allemagne pour l'assister dans ses missions. Il avait compris le sentiment de devoir et de responsabilité qui incitait son ami à risquer sa vie à chaque fois qu'il recevait une lettre de la reine. Il avait beaucoup moins compris en constatant qu'avoir un fils ne lui avait pas fait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à faire cela, fit remarquer Diedrich. Préfères-tu sincèrement mourir d'ici quelques mois ou quelques années plutôt que de voir grandir ton fils loin de tout ça ? Ton sens du devoir est-il réellement plus important que ta vie et celle de tes proches ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était facile d'être le Chien de Garde. Ni de le devenir après la mort du précédent Chien. Mais… J'ai fini par me persuader que sans nous, nos enfants vivraient dans un monde encore plus instable et dangereux.

\- Scotland Yard est là pour ça.

\- Scotland Yard ne serait pas grand-chose sans nous. Crois-moi. L'Angleterre a besoin d'un Chien, plus que jamais. Mais parfois, le Chien aussi a besoin d'être protégé.

Diedrich regarda à nouveau le petit Phantomhive qui s'était assis sur les genoux de son père. Inutile de nier que ce gosse avait effectivement besoin d'être protégé. Que son père ne sera pas toujours là pour lui et que ce jour-là, il serait condamné à endosser son rôle à sa place – peu importe qu'il soit prêt ou suffisamment âgé pour cela. Il ne pourrait rien contre ça, il ne pouvait rien contre le destin tragique et trop court des Chiens. Mais il pouvait essayer. Il devait essayer. Aucun enfant ne devrait être condamné à subir cela, mais il pouvait œuvrer, même depuis l'Allemagne, à rendre cette tâche la moins dangereuse possible pour lui.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il. Le jour où la mort te rattrapera, où elle vaincra le Chien de la même façon qu'elle a vaincu les précédents… Le jour où tu réaliseras que ta famille et toi-même auriez mérité mieux que ça, où tu le regretteras mais qu'il te sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière… Je serai là. Je prendrai soin de ton fils et je l'aiderai autant que tu l'aurais fait si tu avais été là.

Vincent parut surpris par les affirmations de Diedrich sur ses regrets au moment de sa mort. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

\- C'est un présage ?

\- Une promesse, affirma Diedrich.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
